


Lollipop Art

by katerpi



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerpi/pseuds/katerpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abarai Renji sujetó con fuerza la Katana. No podía creerlo pero aun así ahí estaba él, rodeado de humanos y dispuesto a hacer el ridículo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Solo tenía clara una cosa, y era el nombre del culpable de su absurda situación: Urahara Kisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop Art

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.
> 
> ___

Una veintena de ojos lo miraban expectantes. Abarai Renji sujetó con fuerza la Katana, preguntándose cuántas veces habría hecho ya el ridículo por culpa de la misma persona. Había perdido la cuenta y aún así no había podido rechazar el plan. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Aburrimiento? No le parecían razones de peso ni mucho menos, y a pesar de ello ahí estaba él, vestido con un absurdo traje de Kendo y preguntándose por qué no se marchaba a casa. Solo tenía clara una cosa: se vengaría de Urahara Kisuke.

El tendero los había engañado con una facilidad alarmante. Chado se había tragado sin remilgos la mentira y él se la habría creído si no hubiera sido por el numerito de la piruleta. Y ahora, aunque ya era tarde para darse cuenta, podía reconocer que Urahara les había dado señales evidentes de que actuaba bajo chantaje.

Miró al humano que tenía en frente, un pobre aprendiz comparado con él, ignorante de su inminente fracaso, ya que nada podría hacer ante las habilidades de Renji con la Katana. Lo venció en pocos segundos, peleando con desgana, y esperó a que terminara el torneo para poder largarse de allí. Le costó bastante quitarse el traje de Kendo (¿De verdad los humanos peleaban con esa cosa?), lo dejó sobre el banco de los vestidores y salió del gimnasio.

Sin pretenderlo caminó en la dirección opuesta a la que debía seguir para volver a casa. Terminó llegando a la playa, se caminó por la orilla y se sentó, centrando la vista en los hipnóticos movimientos del agua. Pronto el cielo se tiñó de naranja, indicándole que llegaba tarde a cenar, pero algo lo retenía allí.

"¿Estoy enfadado con él?"

No, no podía ser eso. La broma no había sido tan grave, el tendero había sido coaccionado con dulces y en el fondo él se había divertido. Entonces ¿cúal era el problema?

Revisó mentalmente los extraños acontecimientos de aquel día. Por la mañana todo había sido normal: el desayuno, las habituales tomaduras de pelo de Jinta, entrenar, comer y volver a entrenar. No había visto a Kisuke hasta que fue a buscarlos a la zona de entrenamiento, y ahí, que él supiera, no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar ni mucho menos para enfadarse. Recordó brevemente la conversación: Urahara mintiendo, Chado creyéndoselo todo y… ¿qué más? Ah, la piruleta.

Renji abrió los ojos alarmado. El cielo había pasado del naranja al rosa fuerte, faltaba poco para que se hiciera de noche. Cogió un puñado de arena y suspiró. No quería indagar más en el tema pero no pudo evitarlo, era como cuando intentaba no pensar en algo al tiempo que pensaba que no debía pensarlo. Era imposible. Cerró los ojos en un absurdo intento de no verlo pero ahí estaba Kisuke, lamiendo con hambre aquella piruleta, sonriendo mientras la devoraba cual manjar, con una mirada que denotaba de todo menos inocencia.

"Mierda"

Abrió los ojos y bufó al confirmar que tenía una erección. Intentó relajarse mientras su mente se empeñaba en hacer justamente lo contrario, mostrándole nuevas imágenes del tendero, quien había sustituido la piruleta por algo más contundente.

Se levantó del suelo, enfadado consigo mismo, caminó un rato por la orilla y al final echó a correr. La carrera hasta casa consiguió despejarlo un poco, llegó agotado a la entrada y recuperó el aliento apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, tras la cual enseguida apareció Kisuke, sonriendo bajo su peculiar sombrero.

-Renji-kun, empezábamos a -Kisuke reparó en el Shinigami, que respiraba a trompicones- ...preocuparnos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Es que necesito echarme un rato.

-Ah, está bien. ¿Pero no vas a cenar?- Preguntó Kisuke tirando de él hacia el interior de la casa.

-Emm… bueno.

Jinta y Ururu lo saludaron sin entusiasmo desde la sala, donde dormitaban sobre varios cojines con la atención puesta en la tele. Kisuke se metió en la cocina y sacó del frigorífico las sobras de la cena, mientras Renji lo miraba no muy convencido.

-Puedo preparar otra cosa- Propuso al ver la expresión del Shinigami.

-¿Eh?- Contestó el pelirrojo, confuso.- No… no hace falta, ya lo caliento yo.

Se acercó a la encimera e intentó arrebatarle el plato al tendero, quien lo esquivó desconcertado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada?

-Sí. -Respondió sentándose a la mesa- Solo estoy cansado.

Esperó en silencio a que se calentara la cena, con la mirada perdida en el microondas, convencido de que aquellos eran los cinco minutos más largos de la historia.

-¿Té?- Preguntó el tendero con cautela.

-Sí, gracias.- Aceptó, alzando la voz sin querer.

Un abanico salió de la nada, ocultando el rostro del tendero a la velocidad del Shunpo y censurando su maquiavélica sonrisa. El microondas anunció con un "plin" que la comida estaba lista. Renji saltó de la silla y cogió su plato aprovechando que Kisuke estaba ocupado con la tetera.

Se sentó victorioso y solo entonces reparó en la expresión de Urahara. Lo miró intrigado, consciente de que aquella sonrisa no podía augurar nada nuevo. De pronto comprendió: Había dos tazas en la mesa. Suspiró, era imposible ganar contra aquel hombre. Kisuke se rió al oír el suspiro, contento de que hubiera descubierto el fallo de su plan. No, no había conseguido engañarlo, y se quedaría para ver cuánto aguantaba el Shinigami.

Renji decidió que era mejor dejarlo así, se centró en su cena y comió deprisa, sin apartar la vista del plato. Pero Urahara tenía otros planes.

-¿Y qué tal ha salido?- Preguntó, siguiendo una conversación que no había comenzado.

-Está rico.

-El torneo.- Aclaró Kisuke con paciencia.

-Bueno, ha sido interesante.- Resumió el pelirrojo.

Terminó lo que quedaba de sus recalentados fideos y se dispuso a fregar, desesperado por huir de allí, pero Kisuke voló literalmente por la cocina y se interpuso entre él y el fregadero. Dándole empujoncitos lo obligó a sentarse y se dirigió al armario, satisfecho.

-¡Ajá! ¡Tenemos postre!- Y haciendo una floritura con el brazo puso en la mesa una caja de chucherías cuya procedencia Renji no tardó en adivinar.

-La… verdad es que no tengo hambre-. Discutió el chico siguiendo con temor los movimientos del tendero, que había hundido la mano en la caja y hurgaba en busca de algo. Enseguida encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió con malicia y alzó triunfante una enorme piruleta, ante la cara de pánico del pelirrojo.

Renji sabía que Kisuke era un hombre inteligente y muy perspicaz, pero aquello era demasiado.

-¿Te apetece, Renji-kun?

El tendero sonrió de lado, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la situación y como el chico no decía nada se metió la piruleta en la boca. El rostro de Renji adquirió un tono parecido al de su pelo, esquivó la mirada de Kisuke y habló en voz baja; no quería que los niños lo oyeran.

-¿Pero cómo…?- No pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que el tendero había comenzado a lamer la piruleta como si su vida dependiera de ello. El cuerpo de Renji reaccionó al instante, irremediablemente excitado. ¡Tenía que salir de allí! Se levantó de un salto y el rubio lo adelantó, bloqueando la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cómo lo he sabido?- El tendero le habló en voz baja, Jinta y Ururu tenían muy buen oído. -Tenías que haberte visto esta mañana en la zona de entrenamiento, estabas más rojo que ahora.

Renji ladeó el rostro, lo apartó de un empujón e intentó colarse por la puerta, pero Kisuke lo cogió del brazo. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, pero Urahara no lo soltó.

-Cuando quieras, estoy abajo-. Le susurró al desconcertado Shinigami.

Renji se zafó de él con brusquedad,subió las escaleras de la casa en dos saltos, entró en la habitación y cerró de un portazo. Pensó en leer algo para distraerse, pero estaba tan alterado que no podía dejar de andar de un lado para otro en la estrecha habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama, cansado de dar vueltas, e intentó relajarse. El corazón aún le latía a mil por hora. Le costaba aceptar que aquel hombre lo atraía, se había acostumbrado a pensar en Ichigo, siempre Ichigo y su ignorancia, su insensibilidad hacia los sentimientos de su amigo.

Era mejor estar solo, aquella había sido su decisión, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Cerró los ojos e inevitablemente empezó a pensar en Kisuke, imaginando situaciones que no habían ocurrido, recordando su mirada mientras lamía la maldita piruleta, su expresión al descubrir que le gustaba…

Comenzó a acariciarse casi sin querer, se oyó gemir y abrió los ojos sobresaltado, enfadado consigo mismo. Decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de la cama, así que sentó en la mesa del escritorio, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas e intentó relajarse. Desechó varias veces la opción de buscar pornografía en el ordenador, apagó la pantalla y se movió en la silla, indeciso. Logró posponerlo durante casi diez minutos, pero al final se levantó, suspiró resignado y salió por la puerta.

Al principio Urahara lo ignoró, concentrado como estaba en entrenar con su Zanpakuto, realizando complicadas Katas y peligrosos saltos por todo el campo de entrenamiento. Renji lo observó apoyado en una roca artificial, bajo la cual el tendero había dejado una mochila. Se preguntó qué habría en ella y si no sería mejor volver a su cuarto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero miraba al Shinigami con admiración, el hombre realmente sabía lo que hacía y tenía un estilo curioso que a él personalmente le encantaba. La elegancia con la que se movía sumada a la precisión de la técnica y a la fuerza de sus movimientos lo dejaba hipnotizado. Al fin el hombre guardó la espada y se acercó a un sonrojado Renji, que luchó por no mirar descaradamente el abdomen de Kisuke, el cual asomaba entre los flojos pliegues de su Kimono, perlado de sudor.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra piruleta?- Lo picó el tendero.

-Vete a la mierda.

El rubio avanzó deprisa hacia Renji, quién lo miró asustado, y al llegar junto a él se agachó, haciendo que el pelirrojo se apartara de un salto. El chico lo miró confundido al ver que Kisuke se reía mientras cogía algo de la mochila. El tendero lo había hecho a posta, estaba seguro.

-Tranquilo, Renji-kun, solo buscaba la toalla-. Lo informó mientras se secaba el sudor, y en voz baja añadió: "Por ahora".

Renji volvió a ponerse rojo, miró hacia las escaleras y preguntó preocupado.

-¿Y si viene alguien?

-Et, et… no se precipite, Abarai-kun. ¿O es que tienes muchas ganas?- Urahara ocultó la sonrisa en el abanico y la mirada en el sombrero.

-¡No es eso!- Se defendió. –Pero esto es muy problemático. Si Tessai o cualquiera…

-No nos ve nadie.- Lo tranquilizó.

Renji se puso tenso al ver que el tendero volvía a acercarse, lentamente esta vez. Kisuke apoyó una mano en la roca, sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, y lo miró con interés, esperando. El chico sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, tenía el rostro de Kisuke a pocos centímetros del suyo, esperándolo con paciencia, dejándole a él decidir. Podía sentir su calor, podía incluso oler su cuerpo, el aroma de su pelo mezclado con el sudor… Renji empezó a respirar deprisa, con los ojos fijos en la boca del tendero, sin atreverse a tomar lo que tanto necesitaba pero sin poder apartar la vista de la fuente de su deseo.

-Creía que eras más valiente.- Susurró Kisuke rozándolo con su aliento.

Renji cayó rendido sobre su boca. Gimió al sentir la tibieza de sus labios, que estaban algo húmedos, y Urahara los separó, tentándolo a entrar. La razón lo abandonó, sujetó con fuerza la nuca del rubio y estrechó más el beso. Degustó el sabor de su boca, lamió con hambre el interior y volvió a gemir al encontrarse con su lengua. Urahara lo mordió.

-Contrólese, Renji-kun, que me la está poniendo tiesa.

El rubio bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Renji y se pegó a él, dejándolo apresado entre su cuerpo y la roca que tenía detrás. Sintió la erección del pelirrojo en la ingle, apretó la cadera y suspiró al sentir el contacto de sus miembros, que estaban igual de llenos y duros. El chico gimió al notar aquello, bajó las manos hasta su trasero y entonces un intenso balanceo dio comienzo, en el cual ambos se movían frotándose y empujando sus caderas, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del otro.

Las manos de Renji viajaron por el Kimono del científico, encontró el nudo de obi e intentó deshacerlo pero los dedos le temblaban. Kisuke se separó de él al percatarse del problema, desató el cinturón e hizo lo mismo con el de Renji. Mordió con fuerza el cuello del Shinigami y sonrió al notar que el pelirrojo tiraba del elástico de su pantalón. Lo cogió de la mano y deslizó el pantalón, que descendió hasta la altura del muslo haciendo que Renji se quedara con la boca abierta.

-Pero… ¡No llevas ropa interior!- Farfulló, confuso y doblemente excitado, al ver la entrepierna de Kisuke, que lo saludaba con firmeza emergiendo de entre los pliegues del Kimono.

-Ajá, nunca llevo.

Lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio y besó al chico. Frotó su cuerpo ahora semidesnudo contra el suyo y Renji deslizó la mano por la abertura del Kimono, sin poder ignorar la recién descubierta zona. Acarició su piel, se deleitó con la dureza y suavidad de su abdomen y deslizó los dedos hacia abajo, los cuales temblaron al toparse con el bello de su entrepierna. Kisuke sujetó su mano, la colocó sin miramientos sobre su miembro y se frotó con ella.

-Ahh… pervertido.

Renji se mordió el labio, completamente excitado, y su timidez fue superada por el deseo. Sujetó con fuerza el pene del tendero y comenzó a masturbarlo, enloqueciendo al notar que su mano se humedecía y que a Kisuke empezaba a costarle contener los gemidos. El chico miró con hambre el miembro de Urahara, recogió con el pulgar una gotita de líquido pre-seminal y se relamió sin querer. Kisuke no pudo pasar por alto el gesto. Sujetó su mano, lo agarró por la nuca y lo obligó a agacharse. Renji lo miró desde el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa extremadamente lasciva antes de anunciar:

-Te mueres de ganas.

No esperó su respuesta, acercó la cabeza del chico a su entrepierna y vio como este abría la boca, tragando de golpe el miembro erecto. Un débil gemido escapó al fin de entre sus labios y Renji se dejó llevar, jugando con la lengua y abarcando todo el miembro con los labios. El hombre movió las caderas buscando adentrarse más y Renji pudo sentir un débil sabor salado. Abrazó el miembro con toda la boca y aumentó el ritmo, consciente de que Kisuke estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero el rubio lo detuvo. Lo apartó con suavidad y se agachó junto a él y, aún con la respiración agitada, se dispuso a desnudar al pelirrojo.

-Pero… ¿vas a poder?-Preguntó siguiendo la trayectoria de su Kimono, que voló varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

-Me subestimas, Renji-kun.

-Puedo hacértelo yo.- Propuso.

-Ni hablar.- Terció Kisuke, tumbándolo de un empujón sobre el frío suelo.

-No podrás.- Rebatió el chico, viendo como el tendero se inclinaba sobre él.

-Que sí.

Urahara le arrancó literalmente la ropa interior y comenzó a succionar el miembro del pelirrojo, quien enmudeció, sustituyendo enseguida su silencio por ahogados gemidos que resonaron en el campo de entrenamiento. Kisuke sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y Renji pensó con humor que su técnica parecía ser buena en todo, tanto con la Zanpakuto como con su entrepierna.

Saltó al notar un suave mordisco, el rubio sonrió con lascivia, lamió la punta de su miembro y se lo colocó entre los labios, esperando a que el chico pidiera más. Renji se quejó enseguida y Kisuke se lo introdujo despacio, consciente de que el chico necesitaba más de lo que le daba. Esperó un poco y abarcó todo el miembro, haciéndole gritar. Renji le ordenó varias veces que parara, pero Kisuke no obedecía. Aumentó el ritmo se la succión y el Shinigami tuvo que sujetarlo por el pelo para detenerlo. Se sentó jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido.

-Casi me corro, idiota.

-Eso quería.

Kisuke lo cogió de los hombros y lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

-No voy a durar nada.

-Tampoco yo, Renji-kun. ¿Tienes algo en contra de repetir?

-Pervertido.

Kisuke se inclinó, separó sus piernas y ocultó el rostro entre ellas, en busca del pequeño orificio que tantas ganas tenía de lamer. Jugueteó en la entrada, humedeciéndola para después penetrar un poco con la lengua. Lamió con cuidado, metiendo la lengua cada tanto y haciendo presión con la yema del dedo, deleitándose con los gemidos del chico. Introdujo con cuidado un dedo que enseguida fue secundado por otro, y después por otro más. Los movió dibujando círculos en el interior del pelirrojo, sintiendo como el estrecho pasadizo se abría para él.

-¡Ahhh...! Kisuke… ¡hazlo ya!

Renji arqueó la espalda y Kisuke se deleitó al verlo así, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las mejillas sonrojadas y suplicando por más. No pudo contenerse, sacó los dedos y se colocó de rodillas, colocando las piernas de Renji sobre sus hombros. Situó su miembro en la entrada y miró al Shinigami, que movió la cadera con ansia. Habría querido quedarse un rato así, tentando al pelirrojo y haciéndole suplicar, pero el deseo le pudo. Empujó y gran parte de su pene entró en el chico, quien gritó de dolor y gimió de placer, todo en un mismo sonido.

Volvió a empujar y movió las caderas en círculo, esperando a que el cuerpo del Shinigami se adaptara a la intrusión, pero el pelirrojo lo instó a que siguiera. Entonces lo sujetó por la cintura, salió casi completamente de su cuerpo y lo penetró con fuerza. Ahogó un gemido, retrocedió y empujó más fuerte aún. Renji gritó y Kisuke comprendió que aquello no duraría mucho. Se movió deprisa, penetrándolo una y otra vez y notando como sus testículos chocaban contra los de Renji. Buscó el miembro del chico y lo masturbó, sintiendo que el placer lo desbordaba.

-Voy ya, Renji.

Al oír aquello Renji perdió el control, balbuceó que se corría y Kisuke apretó los dientes, intentando contener su propio orgasmo por unos segundos. El pelirrojo gimió más fuerte, moviéndose al ritmo de las estocadas que le propinaba. Kisuke aceleró el ritmo y se movió con furia en su interior, haciendo que Renji ahogara un gritó, viniéndose en la mano del rubio y manchándolo con un abundante chorro de semen.

El interior del chico se contrajo a causa del orgasmo y el tendero emitió un gemido desesperado. Se agarró con fuerza a su cintura y solo pudo dejarse llevar. Se movió con desenfreno y enseguida cayó sobre el, sintiendo como su miembro estallaba en el interior del Shinigami. Mordió el hombro de Renji al tiempo que contenía un gemido ahogado, manchándolo de saliva y haciéndole una marca en la piel, extasiado de placer.

Los jadeos de Renji fueron apagándose poco a poco, Kisuke se dejó caer junto a él y cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente. El pelirrojo se tumbó de costado y se apoyó sobre un codo, observando a Urahara mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados, la piel perlada de sudor y la boca entreabierta. Respiraba deprisa, y su pecho subía y bajaba bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

Renji pensó que el hombre era atractivo, siempre lo había pensado, pero al fijarse mejor descubrió que había algo más. Además de belleza había ternura en su rostro, y a Renji le encantó verlo así, tan relajado y vulnerable, tan dulce. No pudo contenerse y le robó un beso. El rubio lo miró con ojos de sueño.

-Dame un minuto.

-Perdón, solo era… -Se quedó mirando al hombre con cara de estúpido, y de pronto sintió como si algo muy pesado le bajara por la garganta hasta el estómago. -No sé porqué lo he hecho –. Dijo más para sí mismo que para él.

Kisuke se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensaba que querías repetir. -Miró extrañado a Renji, quien a su vez lo miraba muy serio.- ¿Algo va mal?

-No… solo que creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, es decir… sí, me apetece repetir. Pero se hace tarde y es mejor que volvamos.

-Está bien.

El tendero miró a Renji intrigado, sin poder adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Decidió que era mejor no atosigarlo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se pondría a la defensiva y así no lograría sacar nada en claro. Se levantó del suelo, sacó dos paquetes de pañuelos de su mochila y le lanzó uno a Renji.

-Pues sí que has venido preparado.

Kisuke se rió y abrió un poco la mochila, en cuyo interior Renji pudo distinguir una caja de preservativos, un bote de lubricante y varios juguetes sexuales.

-Pervertido.

-No te pases, los juguetes eran por si no venías.

-¡Pues eso es peor todavía!

Kisuke soltó una carcajada y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse también. El tendero se alegró al ver que al fin se relajaba un poco, de modo que lo cogió del brazo y lo besó. Renji se apartó de un salto, vio el gesto de sorpresa de Urahara y se llevó una mano a la frente; desesperado. Kisuke no dijo nada, buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, consciente de que el pelirrojo seguía con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

Renji estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por las escaleras, y lo habría hecho si no hubiera estado desnudo. No podía explicarle al hombre lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo. Al principio todo había ido bien, bromas, caricias, sexo y más bromas, y de pronto todo se había enredado. Lo que sentía era tan intenso que se preguntó si realmente era algo nuevo o si había estado evitándolo.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a las escaleras, planeando mentalmente el proceso a seguir. Primero ignoraría a Kisuke, le pondría excusas, y después intentaría negociar con La Sociedad de Almas para que le dieran misiones fuera de Karakura. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera, no otra vez.

Un brazo lo detuvo cuando iba a poner el pie en el primer peldaño.

\- Kisuke… suéltame.

El rubio tiró de él y miró preocupado el rostro del chico, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Puedes contármelo.

-No, no puedo.

Urahara lo miró en silencio un instante, empezando a intuir lo que pasaba. Lo cogió de la nuca y lo besó, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no pudiera alejarse.

-¿Es por eso?

Renji lo miró desesperado, intentó soltarse pero el tendero lo agarró del otro brazo.

-Sí. Deja que me vaya.

-Si ese era el problema, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

Renji suspiró, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se sentó en el escalón. Kisuke soltó su brazo.

-El problema es que yo solo buscaba sexo.

-Ah. Pues sigo sin ver el problema.

-¡Pero ahora ya no! –Dijo alterado.

-¿Ahora no?

-No.

Urahara alzó las cejas sorprendido. Siempre había creído (y era algo que todo el mundo pensaba) que Renji estaba saliendo con Ichigo, o al menos algo tenían. Posó la mano en el hombro del chico.

-Bueno, si es eso… está bien.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-Generalmente sí, pero no en este caso. -Sonrió intentando animarlo, pero Renji solo miraba al suelo.

-Esto es una mierda. Mira, mejor me largo.

El Shinigami se levantó pero Kisuke volvió a sujetarlo, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo besó.

-Yo nunca he buscado solo sexo.- Le dijo a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-Pero… ¿qué dices?

-No me hagas decirlo.

Renji lo miró impresionado. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Realmente Kisuke sentía algo por él?

-Bueno… pero eso no cambia nada.

-No te entiendo, Renji.

-Pues que me marcho. –Terció intentando soltarse otra vez.- Mira, yo no buscaba esto, no tenía que haber bajado, es mejor que me vaya antes de…

-¿Antes de qué, si puede saberse?

-¡Antes de que no pueda irme!- Gritó el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al tendero. Se soltó de un tirón y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Kisuke lo siguió, entró en la casa y descubrió con alivio que Jinta y Ururu se habían quedado dormidos delante de la tele. Fue hasta la habitación de Renji y tocó la puerta. El chico no respondió, volvió a llamar. Nada.

-Renji, voy a entrar. –Dijo girando la manilla.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Renji tirado en la cama, con el rostro oculto en la almohada.

-Uy, pareces una adolescente en pleno síndrome premenstrual.

-Vete a la mierda.

Kisuke le arrancó la almohada de las manos, resopló al ver su rostro, plagado de lágrimas, y le pegó un almohadazo en la cabeza.

-Renji, es absurdo que actúes así. Yo creía que estabas con Ichigo, por eso nunca…

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido. ¿Tan evidente era?

-Ichigo pasa de mí, pero ese no es el problema.

-Y no me vas a decir cuál es, ¿verdad?

-Lo he pasado mal por él. No quiero la misma mierda otra vez.

-Muy valiente por tu parte.

-No merece la pena.

-Eso no lo sabes. Hablas como un viejo y eres mucho más joven que yo, ¿es que acaso no tienes ilusiones?

Renji bufó, empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Ilusiones! Las tenía, y solo me sirvieron para ver como iban cayendo una tras otra. No, no me ilusiono, y es mejor que tú tampoco lo hagas. Nada dura para siempre, siempre llega la despedida, y cuando esto pasa todo el mundo hace lo mismo: buscar un reemplazo para llenar ese vacío. Me parece genial pero yo no soy tan optimista, por eso no espero nada desde el principio.

Kisuke lo miró sorprendido, generalmente Renji hablaba poco, casi nunca expresaba sus sentimientos y mucho menos cuando eran tan profundos y personales.

-Ya veo… -Se sentó a su lado-. Mira, Renji, a eso solo puedo responder que hay que arriesgarse. Puede merecer la pena, o no. Pero no puedes pasar solo el resto de tu vida por culpa de Kurosaki.

-No es solo por él, es…

-¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo? –Lo interrumpió–. Responde solo a esa pregunta, sin pensar en lo que pasará mañana. Pues claro que es posible que algún día yo deje de atraerte o que me lo monte con otro, pero la pregunta es: ¿Quieres estar conmigo, ahora?

Renji resopló, miró al hombre, que esperaba su respuesta con el rostro de quien espera su veredicto ante el juez, y se rindió.

-Sí, claro que quiero.

Kisuke sonrió ampliamente, pareció que Renji iba a añadir algo más pero el tendero no le dejó. Lo tomó del cuello, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con fervor. El pelirrojo le devolvió el beso con ansia, sorprendiendo a Urahara, quien comprendió que a pesar de haberlo estado rechazando el chico lo deseaba de verdad.

Renji cayó bajo el peso del rubio, rodeó su espalda y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de besarlo. Kisuke volvió a sorprenderse. Se comportaba de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho en el campo de entrenamiento. Era cierto que habían tenido sexo del bueno y que Renji se había dejado llevar sin problemas, pero no se había entregado a él de aquella manera. La forma en la que lo besaba, la fuerza que imprimía en su abrazo… el tendero se sintió feliz al descubrir que el pelirrojo se había liberado de sus miedos, al menos de momento, y que lo trataba con aquel cariño que tanto necesitaba. Cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo miró con ternura.

-Y tú diciendo que no merece la pena.

-No me mires así.

-Si me abrazas no puedo mirarte de otra forma.

-Ha sido por culpa de eso, antes, en el campo de entrenamiento. Tenías esa cara.

-¿No te gusta?

-Demasiado. –Respondió el pelirrojo, lanzándose a sus labios.

Buscó el cinturón de su Kimono. Esta vez pudo desatarlo sin problemas, se sentía confiado y aunque una voz le advertía constantemente "Te vas a arrepentir, ya lo verás" no le hizo caso. Como bien había dicho Kisuke lo que importaba era el momento, y lo que él quería en ese momento era desnudarlo, y cuanto antes.

Los pantalones del tendero cayeron junto a la cama, Kisuke trató de quitarse el Kimono pero Renji no se lo permitió.

-No, quédate así. -Pidió entreabriendo su Kimono. –Es que… me da morbo.

.

-Ajá, y luego soy yo el pervertido. –Se quejó Kisuke.

-Lo eres.

La ropa de Renji cayó al suelo y Urahara empezó a moverse sobre su cuerpo. Lo mordió en el cuello y al Shinigami se le escapó el primer gemido, cogió al rubio de la nuca y tiró de él para besarlo. Fue en ese instante cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando a los dos hombres paralizados en el sitio.

-Renji-kun, te está llaman… -Tessai se quedó mudo, con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta y los ojos abiertos como platos, fijos en la escena que se desarrollaba en la cama.

-Tessai…-Dijo Kisuke con voz quedamientras colocaba mejor su Kimono, que por suerte cubría el cuerpo de los dos.- No has llamado a la puerta.

-Lo… lo siento, siempre llamo cuando entro en tu habitación pero... como Renji es más... en fin, no quería molestar. Está claro que esto es un error mío, debería de disculparme, sí, creo que tengo guardada una cerradura en alguna parte…

-¡Y aún así sigues aquí! – Gritó Renji asomando por debajo del Kimono de Kisuke.

-¡Komenasai!- Exclamó Tessai muy serio, salió de la habitación marcha atrás y cerró de un portazo.

Kisuke se echó a reír mientras Renji lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, ¿retomamos?- Preguntó el tendero mordisqueando los labios del pelirrojo.

-No sé, me ha cortado el rollo.- Se quejó.

-Ahora te lo arreglo, que soy científico.

Kisuke besó el hombro de Renji, tomó un pezón entre los labios y lo mordió, bajó por el abdomen y acarició el bello de tono rojizo de su entrepierna. Renji suspiró y su miembro, el cual había disminuido a causa de la intrusión de Tessai, comenzó a hincharse de nuevo. Kisuke lo sostuvo y se lo metió completamente en la boca, haciendo gemir a Renji.

-Humm… así me gusta. –Aprobó Kisuke al sentir como el miembro del pelirrojo crecía en su boca.

Renji se recostó mejor en la almohada, no quería perderse el espectáculo. Los gestos y las expresiones de Kisuke raramente solían ser inocentes, pero la cara que ponía al hacerle "aquello" era la más lasciva que le había visto, y verlo así lo excitaba incluso más que lo que le hacía con la boca. Enseguida tuvo que rogarle que parara, el tendero se negó y Renji tuvo que apartarlo por la fuerza. Lo empujó, quedando tumbado sobre él en la cama.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

Se lanzó al cuello del rubio, lo mordió sin nada de cuidado, dejándole varias marcas en la piel, pero Urahara no se quejó. Descendió hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarla sin tener el más mínimo cuidado. Kisuke sonrió ante su repentino cambio de actitud, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y se dejó dominar.

Renji se alejó un instante, estiró un brazo y buscó algo en el cajón de su mesilla. El tendero sonrió con malicia al ver que sacaba un tarro de lubricante. El chico se inclinó y miró al rubio, pidiéndole permiso para continuar. Kisuke asintió y separó un poco las piernas y el Shinigami, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, ocultó el rostro entre sus muslos.

El tendero gimió al sentir la lengua del chico, que acarició tímidamente su entrada, penetrándolo y recorriendo toda la zona. Después sintió el tacto frío y húmedo del lubricante seguido de una ligera punzada de dolor, causada por uno de los dedos de Renji. Éste lo miró preocupado pero el tendero lo instó a seguir, de modo que Renji jugueteó en su interior y enseguida introdujo un segundo dedo.

El cuerpo de Kisuke se adaptó con rapidez a la intrusión, Renji añadió un tercero y lo movió con suavidad, el rubio gimió y el pelirrojo no pudo seguir. Sacó los dedos y se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas del tendero.

-Lo siento pero no puedo más. –Se excusó, respirando entrecortadamente.

Se situó en la entrada, se agarró con una mano a su cadera y empujó. Kisuke gritó, el Shinigami se retiró un poco y empujó más fuerte, penetrando completamente al tendero y gimiendo a la vez que él. Esperó a que el cuerpo del rubio se adaptara y comenzó a moverse despacio, intentando no perder el control.

Pronto empezó a jadear, miró a Kisuke y este lo miró a su vez, respirando con la boca entreabierta y con el deseo reflejado en el rostro. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, sintiendo los gemidos de Urahara en la boca y acelerando el ritmo de las penetraciones. En ese mismo instante y por segunda vez en aquella noche un ruido extraño los sobresaltó.

Los Shinigami miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta, que seguía cerrada, y escucharon el inconfundible sonido de un martillo golpeando al otro lado.

-¿Pero qué narices…?

-Es Tessai. –Kisuke se rió y explicó en voz baja. –Está poniendo la cerradura.

-La cerrad… ¿qué? Pero si estamos… además, ¿de qué me sirve una cerradura en ese lado? –Preguntó con lógica.

-De nada. –Kisuke volvió a reírse y esperó a que el chico comprendiera.

-¿Quiere estar ahí…? –El pelirrojo lo miró atónito.

-Y que sepamos que está.

-En esta casa estáis todos locos. ¡Todos! Y tú eres el peor, Kisuke.

-Ya, pero curiosamente eres tú quien está ente mis piernas.

Renji intentó apartarse pero Kisuke lo sujetó. Tiró de su nuca y lo besó al tiempo que acariciaba su entrepierna.

-Vamos… me vas a decir que no te da morbo.

Renji intentó zafarse pero Kisuke lo sujetó con fuerza y lo volvió a besar.

-Ves, si estás más duro que antes. Venga, enséñale como me follas. –Alzó las caderas y frotó sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Renji.

-Jodeeer… ¡Pervertido! –Renji sujetó su miembro y empujó con fuerza, ignoró la expresión de dolor de Kisuke y volvió a penetrarlo. –¡PERVERTIDO! - Gritó más alto aún, para que Tessai lo oyera.

Los gritos del tendero llenaron la habitación, acompañados por los gemidos del pelirrojo. El Shinigami lo obligó a ponerse a cuatro patas y lo penetró así, empujando hasta sentir como su cuerpo chocaba con las nalgas del tendero y masturbándolo con furia.

Entre sus gritos Renji pudo distinguir el sonido del martillo tras la puerta. Aumentó el ritmo y sintió como el miembro de Kisuke latía en su mano. Renji se movió con violencia y le advirtió que se corría. Kisuke se agarró a las sábanas, gritando con cada estocada que le propinaba el pelirrojo.

El chico balbuceó algo pero Kisuke solo pudo distinguir la palabra "Zampakuto". Renji contuvo la respiración, se inclinó sobre su espalda y gritó, sintiendo como su miembro se derramaba dentro del cuerpo del rubio. Kisuke sintió el calor del semen y alzó la cadera, desesperado por que lo penetrara más, con más fuerza, hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

Un largo gemido brotó del fondo de su garganta y su miembro estalló en la mano del Shinigami, manchando de semen las sábanas y los dedos de Renji. Pero este no lo soltó, y siguió masturbándolo hasta que Kisuke comenzó a dar pequeñas sacudidas con la cadera, causadas por los estertores del orgasmo.

Renji cayó sobre el cuerpo del tendero y se quedaron así, recobrando el aliento mientras una pequeña brisa se colaba por la ventana y acariciaba sus cuerpos desnudos, trayéndoles el aire de la noche.

Despertaron abrazados, arropados tan solo por el arrugado Kimono de Kisuke y con la luz del sol posada sobre su piel.

-Vaya, vaya. Estás muy guapo por las mañanas. –Comentó Kisuke con voz ronca, siguiendo con el dedo índice el dibujo de uno de sus tatuajes, que se perdía bajo las mantas.

-Pues tú sigues con la misma cara de idiota. –Respondió el otro tanteando por el suelo en busca de su ropa.

-No te vistas. ¿A dónde vas?

-Abajo. Desayunar, entrenar, relacionarme con la gente… ¿Te suena de algo?

-Lo último, sí. –Kisuke le robó los pantalones y los lanzó lejos.

-¿Pero tú no te cansas nunca? –Se quejó en los labios del tendero, quien había empezado a besarlo.

-Contigo, no.

-Ya sabía yo que me arrepentiría. Tenía que haber pedido que me mataran ayer, en el torneo de Kendo.

-Si que estás locuaz hoy. Lame y calla. –Atajó Kisuke, dirigiendo la cabeza del pelirrojo a su entrepierna.

-En fin, supongo que la culpa es mía.

-Tuya, y de la piruleta.

Lo empujó hacia abajo y Renji abrió la boca. Kisuke gimió.

___

FIN


End file.
